


Why Me

by Izayabae



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Swearing, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayabae/pseuds/Izayabae
Summary: Phryo and his younger brother and sister, Orion and Jupiter, are having a pretty normal day till hell brakes loose.





	Why Me

Here I was on a pretty normal day, trying to sleep as late as possible.  
My damn sibling decided it was a good idea to keep me up all night.

I heard screaming and the sound of plates crashing down stairs.  
Damn will I ever get a day off, I mumbled. I slowly got out of bed  
and rubbed my ice blue eyes. I looked in the mirror and my black  
hair was sticking up everywhere. I definitely wasn't ready for what  
I was about to see.

Sluggishly, I stumbled down the stair into the kitchen. From the looks  
of it, my younger brother and sister had a dish war. Which happens quite  
often. The troublemakers were nowhere in sight.

Orion and Jupiter get your asses over here before I count to 10 or you'll  
be in a heap of trouble, I yelled. Shortly after, I heard squealing and small thumps  
moving quickly towards the kitchen. I glared at them as they came  
into sight.

Orion looked ready to blame all this on his sister, but Jupiter beat him to it.  
Orion threw a dish at me first, so in self-defense, I threw one back, she said  
with a face that looked ready for war. I did no such thing you little prick, Orion  
yelled back at her. I watched as they stood there bickering about who started it.

I could care less about who started it, I just want the mess cleaned up so I could  
go back to bed. Thank whatever higher being there is that they didn't get hurt. Shut  
up before I lock both of you in a closet for the rest of the day, I said trying to keep  
my cool. My glare never wavering.

They both gulped as they looked at me. I don't care who fucking started it, but  
clean this damn mess up, I said a little louder than I meant to, but they still got  
the message. They hurried around picking up all the big pieces and putting it in  
the garbage before sweeping the rest.

I went to the family room at turned on the tv. Breaking news there has been a….  
I quickly changed the channel, not wanting to know what was wrong with this  
messed up world.

Jupiter ran and jumped onto the couch along with Orion who jumped on my other  
side. They may be trouble but they're all I got. We lost our parent when Jupiter, who's  
the youngest, turned 4. That was 6 years ago. Orion is 2 year's older than Jupiter and  
I'm 6 year's older than Orion, making me 18. We have no idea why our parents gave  
us such weird names, but they knew what they doing so, whatever.

I turned on SpongeBob for the younger ones to keep them entertained while I could  
try and catch the sleep train. Hopefully, they won't become hungry anytime soon.

 

*time skip brought to you by 707 defender of the universe*

I woke to hear screaming once again. I immediately assumed Orion was a jerk and  
set Jupiter's hair on fire. Phyro, Orion set a towel on fire, Jupiter screamed from the  
kitchen. After I heard that, I bolted toward the closet the held the fire extinguisher.  
Then bolted toward the kitchen.

I saw the towel was indeed on fire in the sink. Neither of them moved as they just stared  
at it. I quickly put it out before it could harm anything or anyone. I stood there panting  
slightly. Jupiter ran towards me and hugged my leg crying. Orion looked like someone  
just killed a puppy in front of him. Are you both okay, I quickly asked. Both of them nodded.

What did you do, I said as I glared at Orion. I uh um wanted to cook, he said looking at the  
floor. A towel? He mumbles something I couldn't hear but I let it slide.

I walk over to the pantry, took out some bread and peanut butter. Then walk over to  
the fridge and got out the jelly. Setting the items gently on the counter, not wanting to  
scare Jupiter anymore than she already is. I glared at Orion and then the items. He got  
the message, got paper plates out and made sandwiches for all of us.

I picked up Jupiter and walked over to the couch. Setting her down on it as soon as I got  
there. We ate sandwiches and watch Kim Possible till I decided to get ready for the day.

I showered and got dressed in a black shirt with the Fall Out Boy logo on it, black pants  
and black converse. Grabbing my phone, which happened to still be on the charger. I walked  
down the stairs and grabbed the car keys. Orion and Jupiter both being already ready for the  
day, we got in the car and drove down to the beach.

When we got there the both ran out of the car onto the sand. I smiled when I saw how happy  
they both were. I followed behind them, making sure they didn't cause any more trouble for the day.  
When we got close to the water I sat down and watch them run around. Jupiter would come up to me  
and give me rocks for her collection back at home. I smile at her for being fascinated with such small  
weird things.

Orion would throw sand at me or try to get me wet, which was pretty normal for him. But wherever  
he saw something move in the water he would scream and run back onto the sand. I sat there  
laughing at him. You're an asshole, you know that, Orion mumble. But I heard him loud and clear.  
Watch your mouth or when we get home you'll have a mouth full of soap, I yelled back at him.  
He rolled his eye and give me a look that said he didn't care. I smiled. Damn, I'm lucky to have  
a loving family, I shouted out at Orion. He, again rolled his eyes.

Then I heard the emergency sirens, my smile fell and I had a feeling hell wa about to break loose


End file.
